1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bow hunting and more specifically relates to compound bow stabilizer and video camera or cellular phone mount systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow hunting is the practice of killing game animals by archery. In contrast to a rifle hunter who may shoot effectively from ranges in excess of 300 yards, archers usually restrict shots to a maximum of 80 yards. The distance depends upon individual ability, the target animal, the bow strength, terrain, arrow and weather. Most bows used for hunting have a minimum draw weight of 50 pounds-force. This is enough to hunt all but the very largest game. Arrows with mass more than 900 grains (58 g) penetrate better in large animals, so might be the bow hunter's choice when hunting these animals.
The closer proximity to game that the bow hunter must be to effectively hit the live target requires a considerable amount of skill and knowledge of the bow equipment. The hunter may walk along the ground slowly, looking for game and then stalking it carefully in the final approach in order to get close enough for a shot. The hunter may also wear camouflage to disguise his appearance, walk up wind to avoid letting the animal detect his human odor, and/or de-scent his body and clothes to further avoid detection. The more sophisticated his bow hunting equipment is, along with the other skills, the better his chances are to take game down.
Modern archers usually use compound bows which provide greater arrow speeds with less draw holding strength required. Other important pieces of equipment are bow silencers which silence the noise made from the string suddenly reaching the at rest position from the drawn position and stabilizers which provide balance and stability of aim at the moment of arrow release. Some devices cushion the vibration of the bow when fired, and consequently quiet the noise made from vibration when an arrow is released. Hunters often like to video record the hunt, but video recording a hunt usually requires more than one person, or the hunter must sacrifice stability and silencing in order to use the single threaded port provided for accessories that is on the front of standard designed compound bows. Videos and still shots of game taken during a hunt are often of poor quality. Multiple accessories are needed for the serious hunter but only one threaded accessory port is provided in typical bows. A better solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2010/0272428; 2007/0031142; 4,296,725; 6,425,697; 2010/0043765; and 2008/0267610. This art is representative of camera mount systems. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a bow stabilizer and video camera mount system should provide convenience and balance, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable bow stabilizer and video camera (and cellular phone) mount system to provide convenience of use while stabilizing and balancing a compound bow, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.